rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Sam
Uncle Sam battled Captain America in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 47. He was played by HarryPotter2875. Information on the Rapper Uncle Sam (initials U.S.) is a common national personification of the American government that, according to legend, came into use during the War of 1812 and was supposedly named for Samuel Wilson. The first use of Uncle Sam in literature was in the 1816 allegorical book "The Adventures of Uncle Sam in Search After His Lost Honor" by Frederick Augustus Fidfaddy, Esq. An Uncle Sam is mentioned as early as 1775, in the original "Yankee Doodle" lyrics of the Revolutionary War. It is not clear whether this reference is to Uncle Sam as a metaphor for the United States, or to an actual person named Sam. The lyrics as a whole clearly deride the military efforts of the young nation, besieging the British at Boston. The 13th stanza is: Old Uncle Sam come there to change Some pancakes and some onions, For 'lasses cakes, to carry home To give his wife and young ones. Character Bio: Ladies and Gentlemen, I Want You to listen to Me. Hello! Uncle Sam here and I'll like you to line up and greet me; the national personification of the American government. I can be found from the 1816 allegorical book "The Adventures of Uncle Sam in Search After His Lost Honor" by Frederick Augustus Fidfaddy to the original "Yankee Doodle" lyrics of the Revolutionary War. I was reputedly derived from Samuel Wilson, a meat packer from Troy, New York, who supplied rations for the soldiers. Also in 1989, "Uncle Sam Day" became official. So peace out and finally Happy 4th of July My Fellow Americans. Lyrics: Verse One: I want you to shut the fuck up, Steve Roger that? Got it? Good You better prepare yourself, I'll burn your Winter Soldier like firewood You're just a fake stupid pansy in tights, you bet you oughta be scared of me You don't wanna step to me, I pack more meat than Ron Jeremy You fight crime? Great, but the only offense I see is your rapping, son I'm winning this fight, you're coming up shorter than James Madison My rhymes fly and blow up, get ready for my lyrical missiles You say that you're the patriotic one? Just look at my initials! Verse Two: Is that what you expect? For me to panic and start fleeing? You're forgetting something, Steven, you're a normal human being Sure, you're stronger than can be, but I don't care about your gimmick You aren't meant for rap, leave and get your ass to the Olympics Swing your little shield around, you crazy muscled monkey Step off, I come backed with the respect of a whole country I'll smack you red, black and blue, without a single doubt Take a step into my slaughterhouse and you won't be coming out! Trivia: *He is the third personification of something to appear in Epic Rap Battle Parodies. The First being Mother Nature and Father Time Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 3 Category:Male Category:Characters